


To Hold and to Have

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie and Trip are settling down as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold and to Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



Katie set the couch down in her new quarters. She and Trip shared them now that they were married, and Katie couldn't complain, because they were bigger than either of their old ones. It still felt a little odd to be married to Trip, even after two weddings - one on Earth for friends and family, and one on Xybria for Trip's family there. To be honest, she had never expected her new mother-in-law to approve, but she had, after coming to Earth herself to check out Trip's potential spouse. Whatever traditions that needed to be satisfied were satisfied, and suddenly Trip had his hands full of wedding planning on two different planets. Trip had felt so discouraged about getting his mother's approval, even after pep talks from her and her parents, that Katie had resigned herself to doing the Xybrian equivalent of eloping.

But she was now properly bonded to Trip, and Xybrian etiquette was now satisfied. From Trip's exasperation, exasperation she could now feel from the bonding, she knew that his mother was expecting grandkids, and preferably the natural, Xybrian way. There were at least ways that, if done the way that she was more used to, that at least any child that they had could at least bond with Trip before it was born. Or vice-versa. At least enough to make Trip's mother happy. Personally, she didn't mind starting the process once they'd settled down. She and Trip had discussed things, and they'd pretty much decided that it was going to be a boy, and his name would be Wes, after their teammate. She'd thought about using Wes' full name, Wesley, but that sounded too formal for their kid.

"Trip," she called, "How does this look?"

She was not telepathic. She couldn't talk to him like his family could. Sometimes, that made her grateful. There was a reason why Trip had left Xybria and come to Earth.

He came in, holding food. He'd probably been snacking. "It looks good, Katie," he told her. "Um, my cousin Nerran wants to send some of his art to decorate our house - would you mind?"

"Not at all!" Nerran had been a sweetheart, shy until he'd warmed up to her. "Tell him that I'd love to have some of his art here." Nerran's wife - Katie had blanked on the woman's name - was a novelist of some kind who wrote books that were scandalously erotic by Xybrian standards. Which was probably why they had been matched up, but also why she wasn't really welcome in the family. Nerran was more traditional, at least art-wise, from what the family had told her.

Trip's family had been different from hers. Formal, but warm in a different way. His parents were strictly traditional, but Katie had been careful to hold to their traditions, no matter how ridiculous some of them had seemed to her. This was Trip's family; even if they never came back to Xybria ever again, Katie didn't want them to think Trip had married a wild girl. Humans had a strange enough reputation among Xybrians as it was.

Her family, of course, had welcomed their Xybrian son-in-law with open arms. But then again, her family had trusted her judgement, and her mother adored Trip. Her sister had told her how jealous she was of Katie snaring him, and her brother had the biggest grin on his face when she'd made the announcement.

She and Trip planned to have a lot of family dinners together with her parents. Her mother was already insisting that Trip call her "Mom" instead of Marie, and her father insisted on "Dad" instead of Tom. She suspected that he'd do it in time, once he was used to it. And she intended to see that he got used to it.

In the meantime, she intended to make their shared space as cosy as she could. She'd worked to find a couch that was as close to the clocktower's as possible; the rest of the furniture was from their own collections. It was one of the last pieces to be put in, because it had taken so long to find it, but it made home seem so much more like home.

Trip had loved it too, a smile lighting up his face as she showed him what she'd found. It had cost a lot, but it was so worth it, that little bit of style in their place.

She was aware that the couch in the clocktower hadn't been new, nothing of theirs had been. All their money had gone towards food and a little bit of entertainment. But they were a team; they did what they could with what they had, and everybody knew that it was worth it, to do what they needed to do.

And so it was with her family, her new one. Neither of them was rich. But they'd make do because they loved one another, and because they'd made vows to always be together. Katie was sure the marriage would hold, warm as her parents', and they'd have kids and grow old together, die in each others' arms.

She swept Trip up in a moment of joy, twirling her husband around. From his smile when she put him down, he really didn't mind. She hugged him closer, gently, because he was the best thing in the world to her.


End file.
